The Mirror House
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: Completed! The Gundam boys decide to spend some time in a carnival, but a mysterious kid is following Duo. Why Duo thinks he has to save him? What has trapped him? How will the others save his friend from his eery prision inside the Mirror House?
1. The call

Author's Notes: Well, I would really appreciate you guys were nice to me in this fic. First try of Mystery-Fantasy for me, ok? I've been writing drama- angst things, but I just wanted to try this…Duo has convinced everyone to spend some time at a carnival, but why is this kid following him? Why Duo thinks he is in trouble? What has trapped him? What's dragging him to….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Mirror House"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Five with everything!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You want French fries with that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nope. It's fine. Here ya go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks, hunk…"  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl winkled, flirting with the guy with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. And beautiful face, and smile, and hair, and everything else…  
  
  
  
Duo walked towards his friends, handing to each one a hamburger and sodas.  
  
  
  
"Here!"  
  
  
  
They all took the food hesitantly, suspicious glances in their eyes.  
  
  
  
"I don't really…" –Wufei started, a not very pleased look in his face.  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on, Wu. Stop being so grumpy. We agreed to have a nice time…"-Duo pleaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can still believe we agreed to come here anyway. This is such a silly way to waste our time…"-Wufei continued, a resigned expression now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fess up, man! How many times have we come to an Amusement Park, huh? This festival seems great!"  
  
  
  
Duo raised his hand, gesturing for the others to look around. They were surrounded by people and lots of kids. The noise and laughs were everywhere as the people bought their tickets for the mechanical games or the food. It was getting dark and the place was now illuminated by the multicolor lights.  
  
  
  
The Gundam Pilots were in their so-called vacations on Earth, and after a 3 hours plea from Duo, they had agreed to come to the carnival.  
  
  
  
"I wanna try those" –Duo chirped as he headed towards another food place.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my…how did we let him convince us? –Wufei sighed.  
  
  
  
"Be nice, Wufei" –Quatre smiled- "I'm sure we'll find something interesting here. Lets try to have some fun…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure" –Heero grunted ironically.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they continued talking, they didn't see Duo stop in his tracks, some steps before the candy place. He didn't know why, but he felt the impulse to look around, at his left, searching for something.  
  
His eyes stopped at the sight of a boy, who was looking directly at him. The kid lifted his right hand and started waving at Duo, calling him.  
  
  
  
'Who?' –Duo thought confused.  
  
  
  
The only appearance of the kid was…lurid. The long, almost white hair fell past his shoulders, his clothes were too big for him, but Duo couldn't see his face. His head was now bowed, not looking at him anymore.  
  
Duo glanced around, looking for someone near the boy, but there were no signs of family or something. When he fixed his eyes over the spot again, the kid was gone.  
  
  
  
'Maybe he was lost. I wonder…' –Duo thought, but the voice of the man asking him what was he going to buy distracted him.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Well, maybe it was nothing…'-Duo shrugged, though in his interior he wasn't sure about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa was interested in the Come and Get your Gold Fish place, and how several people was trying to catch one of the slippery yellow forms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm" –he said, a concentrated expression in his features- "You need technique to catch them…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can catch one" –Wufei proudly smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can?" –Quatre asked, secretly trying to encourage Wufei.  
  
  
  
"Of course I can…" –the Chinese boy stated as he walked to the fish tank, paying for his turn.  
  
  
  
Within seconds, Wufei had easily captured one.  
  
  
  
"See?" –he presented it to the others.  
  
  
  
"It depends on how fast the move is…"-Heero narrowed his eyes, making Quatre laughed at the seriousness of the expression.  
  
  
  
"Gold fish! I wanna see it! Can I have it?" –Duo finally arrived, carrying two honey-covered apples- "Here" –he gave one to Heero and then outstretched his free hand to Wufei.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, you can't" –Wufei teasingly answered- "Didn't you know gold fish don't like silly people?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bad joke" –Duo stuck out his tongue, gaining the others' smiles at his pout.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's the prettiest gold fish of all. Don't you think, Laura?" –a girl commented to her friend, both standing beside Wufei.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, and he caught it. You must be very smart…" –the other girl smiled to the 05 pilot, flirting shamelessly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei just frowned, an annoyed expression in his face. But someone there found it a great opportunity…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, the guy here is all brains, single and available. Serve yourselves, ladies" –Duo pushed Wufei towards them, already laughing for the sake of the joke.  
  
  
  
And the girls didn't wait a second before grabbing hold of 05's arms. Wufei's panicked glance was good enough to make Quatre, Trowa and even Heero smile at his friend's situation.  
  
  
  
"There. You can have the fish" –Wufei handed it and rapidly made his getaway from the girls' hold, returning to the spot where the others were laughing at him.  
  
  
  
"You're such a bad Romeo" –Duo said, clutching at his stomach with all mirth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"One of these days, Maxwell, one of these days…" –Wufei growled, threatening the other boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, where now?"- Quatre managed to say, still giggling.  
  
  
  
"Well, let me see…" –Duo scanned the surroundings. In front, his right, his left…  
  
  
  
His glance abruptly returned to the left. He was sure to have seen that boy again, pointing at him! But now that he watched carefully, there weren't any children there and….  
  
  
  
"Duo" –Heero called, handing the apple back- "Your….eh….whatever this is…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, keep it" –Duo said, showing he had another.  
  
  
  
"Hn" –Heero frowned at the candy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not poisoned, Heero-man" –Duo smiled- "It's just an apple covered with honey…the perfect dessert for the perfect soldier" –Duo laughed at the way Heero carefully tasted the snack.  
  
  
  
"You guys are lucky to have me…" –Duo added, also taking a bite, but he suddenly froze in his place at the game in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" –Trowa asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here. I wanna give you my honey apple because you're such a good friend" –Duo smiled, putting it in Trowa's hand-" And because I can't play there while I'm eating" –he added, heading to the Shooting Gallery Game.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was no surprise for them to see the DeathScythe pilot shoot down all the targets in the first try.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This was way too easy" –Duo smiled, while taking his time to chose the prize he had won-" Oh! I want that!" –he said, pointing at the stuffed camel over the shelf.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here you go, Quatre! Happy No-Birthday!" –he quipped, handing the toy to the Arab.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm…well….thanks…..I guess…"-Quatre said, taking the camel hesitantly- "But don't you think we are a little too big for this kind of presents?" –he smiled politely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bah!" –Duo laughed carelessly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think it's about time for you to grow up, Maxwell" –Wufei folded arms, not happy for them to have to be seen with a toy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, it's not like I had a great childhood to grow up in…" –Duo answered, his face away from them.  
  
  
  
Wufei fell silent, just as the others. They perfectly knew how tragic Duo's early life had been. But the mask returned as fast as ever…  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, hey! You guys sound like 58 old men!" –he smiled, taking back the stuffed camel- "I find our little fella here sorta cute. Maybe one of these kids wants it" –he said, glancing down at the many children coming, going and running to one place to another.  
  
  
  
Duo's glance halted in one particular kid, standing like 6 meters at his left. That kid…that same kid…now he was closer, and his face seemed to be more visible, though the locks of his white-gray hair shadowed the…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo…Duo" –Quatre called, patting 02's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" –Duo turned to see him- "What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"She likes the camel" –Trowa said, addressing to a 5 or 6 years old girl beside them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh! Sure!" –Duo smiled, handing the toy, which the girl took, hugged, and then ran back towards her family.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What were you looking at?" –Heero asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just…that kid…" –Duo murmured, turning to see the boy again, but there was no one there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who?" –Wufei interrogated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm….nothing. Never mind" –the American said with a small smile.  
  
  
  
"So, Duo, are you up for it?" –Quatre suddenly asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Up for what?" –Duo repeated curiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"For that" –Trowa pointed- "The Monstrous Roller Coaster"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow! Cool!"- 02's eyes widened at the enormous structure.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I rather stay here…" –Wufei said with bored expression, looking for a bench or something…  
  
  
  
"No way, my friend, no way. You're coming, just like all of us" –Duo drawled him by the arm-"Or are you, the Justice defender, afraid of a simple roller coaster?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not" –Wufei frowned.  
  
  
  
In a few moments, the five Gundam Pilots, those soldiers who were the terror of OZ and the Alliance, were sitting in the roller coaster wagon, ready to start the stroll.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still think this is a silly way to…" –Wufei tried to complain, but the sudden movement of the wagon didn't let him finish the sentence.  
  
  
  
The people's screams lasted all the way's time, as well as Duo's laughter at the people's scared faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now guys, hands up!" –he said when the wagon reached the highest point, ready to start the fastest descend of the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What for?" –Heero seriously asked, looking nonchalant as always.  
  
  
  
Trowa also looked as calm as before, Quatre though he was also laughing looked a bit nervous and Wufei was looking green and blue by that time.  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on, just lift your hands for the sake of it…" –Duo insisted, finally convincing the others as the descend started.  
  
  
  
The night breeze howled in their ears as the wagon reached the lowest part, taking a last stroll. But Heero noticed something. Duo had stopped laughing. He seemed concentrated, looking with narrowed eyes at something down there.  
  
  
  
'What? How can I…?" –Duo thought, amazed at the fact he was able to look, from that place, at the same odd kid, standing alone in the left side of the park.  
  
  
  
The boy lifted his hand, pointing precisely at Duo once again.  
  
  
  
'What's happening?' Are you ok?' –Duo murmured, not really understanding why he was doing it. It wasn't like the kid could hear him…  
  
  
  
The boy outstretched his hand, calling him at the time he stepped back. His face looked up, and it was like he was a mirage, able to be visible even from so far… The hair moving slightly, showing his eyes…  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh my…'-Duo mumbled perplexed, a shiver running across his back.  
  
  
  
His eyes were…hollow. He seemed to be right in front of him now! Duo could almost hear a soft whisper coming from the face centimeters away from his. But the close vision rapidly returned to his former place. And the kid in the ground vanished, still pointing at him…  
  
  
  
Duo came back to reality as the wagon stopped slowly and the people started to get down.  
  
  
  
"Are you coming or what?" –Heero called Duo, who hadn't moved.  
  
  
  
Duo just nodded, coming down and following the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo…is there something wrong?" –Quatre softly asked as they were walking together again- "You look…pale…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He shouldn't have eaten so much before getting in there" –Wufei said, rolling his eyes at the obvious answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo" –Heero called again at the clearly agitated American, who was looking around almost desperate- "Duo" –Heero repeated, holding Duo's shoulders, forcing him to look at them.  
  
  
  
"I…saw something…" –Duo murmured, still perplexed- "I saw…a kid…the same kid…this boy is calling me…"  
  
  
  
Heero frowned, now worry painted in his usually indifferent features. He never imagined Duo's trauma could cause him visions…  
  
  
  
"Duo, listen. The children who died back at the Home are not here, and your friend…" –Heero said, a glimpse of compassion in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"No! It wasn't Solo!" –Duo protested, realizing what Heero and the others were thinking- "You listen to me. I… saw… a… kid… and I think he is in trouble. I don't know why, but he just looked so…dreadful. I…have to find him…" –Duo murmured, more to himself than to the others.  
  
  
  
He stepped back, getting free from Heero's hold and started trotting across the park. Heero shared a worried glance with the others as they all started running behind him.  
  
Duo ran, not really knowing where, but he continued towards his left. His left….the kid was always on the left…Soon, the people's laughter and noise were left behind him, as he headed into a desolate part of the park. Duo had a hunch that he was heading in the right direction, but as he stepped there, he suddenly felt hesitant.  
  
  
  
"Am I looking for him…or is he dragging me here?" –he thought, a slight sense of fear vibrating in his mind.  
  
  
  
A flash of light shone in front of him, and then another, and another, each one less bright than before, like if the light was walking away. Duo took a deep sigh, and followed the lights, which leaded him to an abandon huge place. The door was wide open, and the flashes seemed to have entered there.  
  
  
  
"No. He is dragging me…" –Duo concluded, his steps now insecure, but he couldn't go back. Slowly, he went up the four stairs, heading into the darkness.  
  
  
  
Heero and Wufei were the first ones to reach the place, and seeing Duo enter there, they went in immediately. Trowa and Quatre were just a little behind them, but as the Arab gave the first step in the threshold, he froze and backed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, Quatre? We better hurry…" –Trowa called.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's something inside here, Trowa." –the blonde's eyes widened in fear, his heart beating fast- "Something unnatural…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about, Quatre? What's in here?" –Trowa asked, stepping beside 04. He had learned to never doubt of Quatre's warnings.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I …don't know. It's something…" –the emphatic boy looked for the word and he finally managed to say: -"…lurid. I don't like it…"  
  
  
  
"But Duo is in there…." –Trowa softly replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're right. We better hurry." –Quatre said, determination in his glance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Both went up the stairs, and just before entering, Trowa looked up, at the sign of the place: 'The Mirror House'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…….  
  
  
  
  
  
***********Shinigami's Voice*************  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow, I thought I wouldn't finish today! How is it? Please R&R! And, yes, I couldn't help the little humor at the beginning. But from now on, the story gets serious, with hints of horror too. Tell me what you think… 


	2. Images

Author's Notes: Hi, finally I'm back! Sorry, this damned laptop of my….oops, forgive my mouth, too much Duo. But hey! now that I have checked up, it's kind of sad, ya know, to see that people is not reviewing. Am I that lousy writer? Or is it the fic, isn't good? Well, like Trowa would say, the show must continue…Thanks to Li-chan who's one of the people whom I know from other fics and who has reviewed. Hey, you're gonna make a special appearance in this story! Stay tuned!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Mirror House.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo continued to step into the unknown place, which was totally wrapped in darkness. He fumbled inside his jeans pocket and in few seconds, a thin blue fluorescent lamp illuminated his surroundings.  
  
He was kind of surprised to see dozens of crystals, large plain crystals, all around. It was like a glass labyrinth, 'cause the way continued, doubling corners and so on. He breathed deeply and made his way forward. The light…where was the light? Those dots of light which had brought him there had vanished. But that unvoiced call he had felt washing over him hadn't disappeared. In fact, it was stronger. And he was following it.  
  
  
  
"Who's there?" –he exclaimed at the sensation of being observed. No one behind him. He turned around, but he was all alone. At least apparently…  
  
  
  
"Now, how is this possible?" –he murmured at a sudden realization. He had stopped and glanced carefully at the mirrors. Not even one, not a single one was reflecting him! The glasses were dull, with any image in them. He stepped closer to the one in front of him, but even if he touched his hand to it, the mirror wasn't reflecting it.  
  
  
  
"What kind of crystal is this?" –he mumbled, but suddenly his eyes widened at the reaction of the mirror.  
  
There was an image popping in. But that wasn't Duo, it was the kid. The hollow eyes seemed to peer into his own, the boy suspended inside the glass, floating like it was water. The white strands of the messed hair floated in rhythmical waves, the only sign of life emanating from the kid.  
  
  
  
Duo gulped. He wasn't feeling really sure now of being there. He gave one step back and then another and other one. He tore his stare away from the vision, just to find out that all the mirrors were reflecting the same image. The kid, calling him over and over.  
  
  
  
'Think, Duo you fool, think, don't stay there like an idiot' –he scowled himself. He had come all the way here seeking for the kid. What did he need?  
  
  
  
"Who are you? Are you in danger? What do you want?" –Duo mumbled the questions in soft whispers.  
  
  
  
"Help me…"  
  
  
  
Duo's eyes widened even more. The kid had spoken! The image hadn't moved, but it was indeed a kid's voice who said that. The boy floated closer to the mirror's edge, like trying to get out.  
  
  
  
"Help me…you can help me…"  
  
  
  
The voice was muffled, drained, with clear pain in it. Though the eyes were still dull and with no pupils, they seemed so sad and tortured. Duo felt drawn to the mirror immediately, pity and sorrow filling his heart.  
  
  
  
"How can I? Tell me…"  
  
  
  
"I know you can…you're a lost child too…"  
  
  
  
The white haired boy extended his hand to his right, like removing an invisible curtain and soon the mirrors shone, many images popping out, each one different from the other.  
  
  
  
"Oh my…" –Duo whispered. Those images…they were his life's images…  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------o---------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not even a sign of him yet?" –Wufei asked to his partners.  
  
  
  
The four were spread in the different ways the labyrinth presented. The four tiny lights of their lamps were the only sign they had to stick together.  
  
  
  
"So…what now?" –Quatre asked, feeling still uneasy inside the place.  
  
  
  
"We separate and track him down. We're in a closed place, so it won't be difficult. If we haven't found him in 20 minutes, we'll go back to the entrance and start over" –Heero stated, taking lead as in a normal mission.  
  
  
  
"No. We better stay together. Separate is not a good idea" –Quatre slightly protested.  
  
  
  
"That will save us time. It's the best way, Quatre, you know it. One of us has to bump with him" –Wufei replied, not quite understanding why 04 seemed reluctant to follow the logical plan.  
  
  
  
"Quatre?" –Trowa called, seeing the blonde shivering in surprise, not paying attention at Wufei's words. The others also noticed it.  
  
  
  
"What's happening?" –Heero asked with a grunt.  
  
  
  
"He said something here is not right." –Trowa answered instead of the Arab- "We all saw how Duo just ran here, with no apparent reason. You heard him say something about a kid. Now, it may sound weird, but Quatre feels a non- natural presence here…"  
  
  
  
"Explain non-natural" –Heero demanded in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"There's a person here…" –Quatre suddenly said, looking around- "I can feel it. He has been here for a long time…"  
  
  
  
"I don't believe in ghosts" –Wufei folded arms, frowning.  
  
  
  
Quatre just stepped towards the Chinese boy and grasped his arm with his right hand. Immediately, Wufei stepped back, startled. He could feel through the hand in his arm, a cold breeze, like the breeze someone brings when he passes by.  
  
  
  
"There's something here…" –05 mused.  
  
  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this at all. What were they doing in a place like this then? Why had Duo come in 1st place? He wasn't sure about the ghosts' thing, but he was sure he could see the image of that little girl and her dog, dead so many years before. If those weren't ghosts, then he didn't knew what they were.  
  
  
  
"As Quatre said, we better stay together and try to get Duo out of here. I don't know why, but I got this strange feeling of threat in here…" –Trowa said as they all started walking, taking the left way, doubling a corner, walking more steps, reaching a bifurcation, another way…  
  
  
  
"This place looks so old, but the mirrors seem intact" –Wufei commented as they went on.  
  
  
  
"They are dull" –Heero observed, stopping in front of one of them. He looked to his serious reflection and moved away rapidly.  
  
  
  
"What?" –Trowa asked.  
  
  
  
"Hn. Nothing" –he answered.  
  
  
  
"I don't like them either" –Quatre said out loud, staring at the crystals and at his own reflection.  
  
  
  
"I thought these places were supposed to have different mirrors, for you to look different, or deformed…" -Wufei said- "But these seem normal"  
  
  
  
"There's something ahead" –Heero warned. They all prepared themselves, though they didn't know what to expect. A silhouette was standing at the corner of the way. But the form didn't move even as they got closer. Heero edged one step more and lifted his fluorescent lamp.  
  
It was just a little statue placed over a pedestal. The statue was like a little angel, with a bow and an arrow pointing forward in the way.  
  
  
  
"What's this doing here?" –Wufei said.  
  
  
  
"Seems like a sign for the visitors to follow the right way" –Trowa commented vaguely.  
  
  
  
"Then we better follow and hurry. I don't like how this ways linger on and on…"-Heero murmured, and they soon passed the figure and continued the way.  
  
  
  
As they passed by, the marble eyes of the statue lit up with a strange glitter, and slowly, the little angel tightened the arrow, aiming it to the pilots ahead.  
  
  
  
"Wait…" –Quatre called, all his senses alerting him.  
  
  
  
"What?" –Wufei asked as they stopped.  
  
  
  
"…Move!" –Quatre said, feeling the danger behind, and they all practically jumped out of the way, pressing themselves against the mirrors.  
  
  
  
The arrow flew right among them and it crashed against one crystal ahead, but instead of shattering, the crystal seemed to swallow the arrow, like if it was jelly.  
  
The pilots stared back at the way, puzzled by such attack. But they were even more confused when they saw the statue's head turning to face them, the same angelical expression in its face.  
  
  
  
"How…?" –Trowa murmured as the angel took another arrow from its quiver, placing it in the bow, ready to shoot again. Its target was Quatre.  
  
  
  
Heero retrieved his gun and aimed it to the statue. The angel turned his head to face Heero, smiling like if it was a game. Then, the little arms also moved, targeting Heero this time.  
  
  
  
"This isn't possible! It's just a piece of rock!" –Wufei hissed.  
  
  
  
The angel's smile started to fade away, as he turned to see Wufei, the glitter in his eyes vanishing. Soon it stopped definitely, returning to its original stance. But there was a cracking sound, and the statue started the crack from its head to its feet, becoming just dust over the floor.  
  
"It's gone" –Heero concluded, his gun back to his pocket.  
  
  
  
"Do you realize we just saw an statue moving?" –Wufei frowned, not happy with the situation.  
  
  
  
"It could have been controlled" –Heero shrugged.  
  
  
  
"And you believe that?" –Trowa asked rising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Heero didn't reply but his seriousness remained. They all stayed there some minutes more, carefully scanning the surroundings. Nothing seemed threatening now.  
  
  
  
"Well, lets go. We have to find Duo" –Trowa said out loud, leaving his position against the crystal. The other also moved, but none of them noticed that, though they moved, their reflections stayed impassive.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a light shone some distance ahead, startling them. They could hear sounds and muffled whispers in that direction.  
  
  
  
"It must be Duo. Hurry" –Heero said, placing his right hand over the glass beside him. But as he tried to walk, he felt someone pulling him back by his right arm.  
  
  
  
He turned to grunt to whomever was holding him, but his voice disappeared as his blue eyes stared shocked at his captor. It was himself. The other 3 pilots were also staring at him with wide eyes, seeing how Heero's reflection was holding him. The arm seemed to have trespassed the edge of the crystal, his hand clasping Heero's arm.  
  
  
  
"What the heck…?" –he murmured, fixing his glance into his reflection's eyes. But Heero's reflection was dead serious, blue eyes threatening.  
  
  
  
As Wufei reached out to help 01, he also felt a hand over his shoulder. He turned to find out his own reflection staring at him, holding him back. Onyx eyes dangerous.  
  
Quatre felt overwhelmed by so many presences and he stumbled back, resting his back against the glasses. Trowa could clearly see how the Arab's reflection seemed to come to life, as the slender hand reached the mirror's edge, trespassing it like if it was water. Soon, Quatre was prisoner of his own too.  
  
"Get away from the mirrors!" –Trowa said, himself trying to stay away from his reflection as much as possible. But as he tried, his reflection came to life by his own. Trowa looked how his image walked in circles around him, passing from one mirror to another even if Trowa wasn't moving.  
  
The green eyed image pressed itself against the glass, his hands getting out towards Trowa. Right then, the same light of before shone again, and the five reflections disappeared in a second, the mirrors shining blindly.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------o---------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo stared at the mirrors perplexed. He could see himself, an image of himself in every mirror. There was the little kid with long chestnut hair sitting in an alley, shivering from cold…  
  
And also the image of little Duo as he was standing at the Maxwell church, hands pressed together, praying for his new home...  
  
Other mirror shone, showing him back at the streets, his hair floating behind him as he ran away from the police. The image changed to show Solo, sitting beside a sleeping little Duo.  
  
Duo felt moisture in his eyes as he contemplated how the images reflected the saddest moments of his life…  
  
Solo dying, his skin pale, his eyes bright with tears as he said goodbye to Duo… The image changed dramatically, fire filling the mirrors as they presented the Home destruction…the braided little boy screaming in agony at the gates…  
  
  
  
"Solo…Sister Helen..." –Duo murmured, stepping closer to the mirrors.  
  
  
  
"I've lost my beloved ones too…" –the white haired kid suddenly said, reappearing in the central crystal. –"Help me find them…you have to help me…you must…"  
  
  
  
The boy's plea was pathetic, sounding pitiful but strong at the same time. His dull, hollow eyes were illuminated by an eerie sparkle as he saw how Duo edged closer and closer to the mirrors.  
  
  
  
"Come and help me…" –the voice was mesmerizing, hypnotic. And Duo found himself drawn to touch the crystal's surface.  
  
  
  
"Come here…" "Come to me…" –the spectrum of the boy reached the glass' edge anxiously, his hands pressed against it.  
  
  
  
Duo felt himself trapped in the voice, trapped in the sorrow he shared with the kid's soul. Yes, he knew it now.  
  
'It's not a kid. It's a soul…' –he thought as his hands were about to touch the glass. –'A trapped soul…'  
  
  
  
"You'll come to me…help me…" –the lost kid repeated once again, his eyes now wide in apprehension when he saw Duo's hands touching the same sport as his.  
  
  
  
"Sorry…I'm sorry " –the soul murmured as he clasped Duo's hands with his.  
  
  
  
A muffled scream filled the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
----To be continued----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
A/N: thanks to …….. , who reviewed, and well, I didn't really understand the 'space thing', but if you meant to leave less spaces between the lines, I did that in this chapter. Please, minna-san, review. I'll be posting faster this time, but I'll appreciate your comments. Please? Some R&R will be nice… 


	3. Double

Author's Notes: "Shinigami is back from Hell!" I'm quoting Duo now, but it's sorta true. Well, we better go back to the 'play house' to find out what's going on now. The G-boys are surely trying hard to understand what's happening. Oh, by the way, thanks Li-chan again! You reviewed almost instantly. Thanks a lot. Just to make sure, you're a girl, right? It's just that I've heard of boys called Li, but that's not your case, ne? Give me confirmation to picture your character better. O.k, lets read!  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Mirror House"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that?!" –Wufei practically yelled, when their images disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Is everyone alright?" –Quatre asked, straightening himself.  
  
  
  
They all nodded in affirmation.  
  
  
  
"Well, this is surely a peculiar place…" –Trowa said, his expression turning calm as usual.  
  
  
  
"Those weren't holograms…" –Heero said, studying the mirrors' surface, not finding anything strange in them now.  
  
  
  
"So, are we supposed to believe we just faced our ghosts here?" –Wufei sneered.  
  
  
  
"They weren't ghosts, Wufei. They were just reflections. Though they were ours, that doesn't mean they were acting at our or their will…" –Quatre said, his face serious and determinate.  
  
  
  
"You better start accepting we are facing something unnatural here, my friend" –Trowa commented- "That goes for you, too" –he added, addressing Heero.  
  
  
  
Heero was about to 'hn' as per usual, but he frowned at the sight the mirrors were presenting now.  
  
  
  
"Activity in progress" –he alerted, as they all took a defensive stance. What was going to happen now? More attackers?  
  
  
  
"But…who..?" –Quatre mumbled, when they saw not their reflections again, but many images of an unknown kid taking place in the crystals.  
  
"Is this the kid Duo was following?" –Trowa questioned as they saw the scenes of the little street boy in the cold nights.  
  
  
  
The scenes continued to play, the images turning clearer. Heero stepped closer to the glass. That boy held something familiar for them…and the pictures went on and on and on…  
  
  
  
"He…he is Duo…"-Heero's voice actually showed the shock he felt- "Those are images of his life…"  
  
  
  
The boys' eyes widened at the realization, even more obvious when one scene presented the kid walking, his long chestnut hair swaying behind him.  
  
  
  
"But…but how?" –Quatre murmured, though he knew no one there was able to answer his question.  
  
  
  
Heero pressed softly his hand to the mirror when Solo's death shone up, little Duo's eyes holding a void glance as he kissed his gone friend's forehead. He seemed so different, so pained, so lonely…  
  
  
  
"We shouldn't be seeing this…" –Wufei murmured, bowing his head in a respect sign for his comrade's sorrow.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a muffled scream filled the air.  
  
  
  
"It's Duo!" –Quatre was the 1st one to start running towards the sound's direction. In half of a second, the others were also following.  
  
After turning another corner, they reached sort of a solar formed by a circle of large mirrors, from the floor up to the roof. Walls of crystal.  
  
  
  
"Maxwell!" –Wufei said, apprehension clear in his voice as they spotted 02's form lay over the floor, apparently in an unconscious state.  
  
  
  
They all kneeled around him, calling softly his name. Quatre gently tapped Duo's cheek, trying to wake him up. Trowa was already checking his pulse in his wrist.  
  
  
  
"His pulse is too slow…he surely is in shock state and…" –Trowa stated the American's health but was interrupted by Wufei.  
  
  
  
"He's waking up…" –05 said out loud.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm…." –Duo's eyes squinted, as his face twitched in some kind of pain.  
  
  
  
"Duo…Duo…are you alright?" –Quatre's voice sounded worried.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" –Heero asked, helping the braided boy to sit up.  
  
  
  
But Duo just raised a hand to his head, still moaning, unaware of the questions.  
  
  
  
"He seems to be fine" –Wufei murmured, eyeing the boy clad in black.  
  
  
  
"But his pulse was falling…" –Trowa mumbled, confused by such fast awakening.  
  
  
  
"The kid…" –Duo whispered, his voice sounding distant- "He was there…the kid's gone…"  
  
  
  
"Which kid, Duo? There's no one here" –Heero reassured the troubled trembling boy.  
  
  
  
They all turned their glances back to the mirrors, just to discover erratic sparkles popping from one to another, in a confusing dance of light.  
  
  
  
"Leave…we have to leave this place…" –Duo said, his voice just above a whisper.  
  
  
  
"Lets get moving" –Heero nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Wufei and Heero helped the weakened boy to stand up and they soon made their way out of the circle, heading towards the corridors of the house. In just a couple of minutes they could see the light of the door some meters ahead.  
  
  
  
'How come we find the way so easy?' –Trowa thought for a minute, but then concentrate again in reaching the door.  
  
  
  
The five boys rapidly descended the steps at the entrance and until they were away from the place at a prudential distance, they rested Duo in the ground, allowing him some space to breathe.  
  
  
  
Duo sighed soundly, his eyes fixed in the house with a relieved glance.  
  
  
  
"Are you o.k? –Trowa bent to see him better.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am fine. I'm just …glad I'm out of there…" –Duo murmured, his eyes blinking, adjusting at the night's light.  
  
  
  
It was almost midnight now, and the multicolor lights were off, the park just illuminated by some white bulbs and the moon hanging in the sky.  
  
  
  
"You seem pale" –Heero stated, also watching him.  
  
  
  
"What happened back there, Duo?" –Wufei frowned with a hint of worry- "We saw such strange things…"  
  
  
  
"I am not sure…I am very confused…" –Duo mumbled, his eyes closed now.  
  
  
  
"Duo" –Quatre called, his hand pressed against his own chest, the other over the American pilot's arm- "You're cold…you are not fine…"  
  
  
  
'Why? Why can't I feel him…'-Quatre's mind was rolling over and over this unusual lack of feelings- 'The only emotion inside him is…anxiousness' –the Arab glanced to his hand and then towards Duo.  
  
  
  
And Duo was looking at him with strange suspicious eyes. Quatre gasped, but almost immediately, 02's eyes softened, regaining his tired expression.  
  
  
  
"We have to investigate this success" –Heero's soldier side finally kicked in.  
  
  
  
" I want to leave…I really want to leave this house…"  
  
  
  
Duo's plea was pathetic, sounding pitiful but strong at the same time. They all contemplated him for a second and then they silently agreed in leaving.  
  
Heero placed his right arm around Duo's waist and placed the American arm over his shoulders, balancing him.  
  
The other three boys walked behind them, like guarding their safety against any other weird event. Though their steps were slow and small, they will soon reach the fence that separated the house's area from the rest of the park.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------o---------------------  
  
  
  
The light's dance finally decreased, the crystals returning to their dull appearance. But as the images got clearer, the silhouette of a person appeared in the central mirror. And it wasn't the kid's soul.  
  
  
  
It was Duo. He seemed asleep, trapped inside the mirror like if it was a plain iceberg. The mirrors around came to life, moving like rigid walls of water towards the boy clad in black. He was now their new prisoner.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------o----------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre looked around, his senses pounding like if some kind of threat was coming closer.  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" –Trowa asked, seeing the narrowed eyes of the blonde.  
  
  
  
"Something is coming. I can feel it" –he replied, his glance now fixed right ahead.  
  
  
  
"We have to hurry" –Duo voice called them, trying to walk faster.  
  
  
  
"Easy" –Heero reminded him about his weak state.  
  
  
  
"Calm down, Maxwell" –Wufei advised frowning.  
  
  
  
'How strange…'-the Chinese mused inwardly- 'It's not like Maxwell to act so scared. Well, he can be, but he always tries in not showing it…'  
  
  
  
"And the kid?" –Trowa suddenly asked –"We'll have to come back later to…"  
  
  
  
"No. We won't come back" –Duo immediately replied, his voice sounding agitated.  
  
  
  
"Duo?" –Quatre frowned, stepping in front of both 02 and 01- "What's wrong? You seem so…different…"  
  
  
  
As the smallest of the team said those words, they all reached the exact verge of the house's area. One step more, and they will leave that zone…  
  
Duo's eyes sparkled with a frantic glance, freeing himself from Heero's hold in a desperate attempt to cross the edge.  
  
  
  
"Hold him!" –Quatre called, grasping the American's arm.  
  
  
  
Immediately, the other boys jumped in front of them, forming a human barrier to avoid their friend's advance.  
  
  
  
"Get out of my way!" –Duo practically yelled, his hair lifting wildly, like if a strong gust of invisible wind had enveloped him. His amethyst eyes turned dull, his pupils vanishing, until they were hollow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not Duo" –Heero growled, as he and the others surrounded him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
A/N: There! And there's the best part coming! Please review. You will review, right? Thanks a lot! 


	4. Shattering

Author's Notes: Whoa! Sorry, so much time and I haven't post! My excuse? Just the truth: tests' period at the U. Got to study, ya know? Well, the important thing is that Shin's Voice is ready to go on. It seems like I've been writing this forever…and yes, the kid has trapped Duo! How could him? You gotta read…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Mirror House"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not Duo" –Heero growled, as he and the others surrounded him.  
  
  
  
Duo's body lifted some inches from the ground, his eyes sparkling black, unreal glitters.  
  
  
  
"I should have noticed before…" –Quatre murmured- "I couldn't feel Duo in you…there's just so much…cold…"  
  
  
  
"Get out of my way" –the voice, not Duo's but the kid's distant voice, ordered them.  
  
  
  
"Who are you? Where's Duo?" –Trowa asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
  
  
"Someone had to stay instead of me" –was the kid's harsh response, as he also narrowed Duo's eyes. "Now, move"- he repeated.  
  
  
  
"We will not allow you to leave" –Heero's death glare fixed over Duo's face. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"You can't hold me! I'm free now! I'm almost free!" –the kid in Duo's body retorted, his expression in anguish, as he threw his hands towards them.  
  
  
  
Immediately, the wind blew violently around them, hitting hard in their faces. Wufei was the first one to raise his glance, but his eyes widened at the scene taking place in front of them. The little angels' and eagles' statues surrounding the house were coming to life, floating in the air if they were real.  
  
  
  
"Dodge!" –the Chinese pilot warned, just a second before they were attacked with marble arrows coming from everywhere.  
  
  
  
"Trowa!" –Quatre warned, as a black marble eagle descend towards 03.  
  
  
  
"Shoot these things down!" –01 withdrew his gun, aiming and shooting. The closer statue received a bullet between his eyes, but instead of cracking, a red line of blood ran across his forehead.  
  
  
  
"What the?!" –the Japanese boy mumbled, his eyes perplexed at the horrible and eerie sight.  
  
  
  
"They bleed!" –Wufei said, his hands trembling at the simple idea of shooting those little angelic children.  
  
  
  
The blood was dripping from the angels' hands and wings, just as the black eagles, which were also bleeding. For a brief moment, not any other gun fired. It was impossible, it was not right to kill them. They seemed so real…  
  
  
  
"Keep firing!" –Quatre's voice snapped the others out of their thoughts as he started shooting again- "Don't let them fool you! It's just an illusion!"  
  
  
  
The eagle over him finally cracked and became dust. Understanding, the pilots started their attack again.  
  
Meanwhile, the kid in Duo's body floated towards the fence, his hands clasped in fists with anxiety. He was there, right there!  
  
  
  
"Finally, I'm free…I can go out and look for you…I will find you…I will find you at last…just wait a little longer, Lisa…"  
  
  
  
The kid's voice was a mere whisper among the shooting sounds and the cracking of the living statues. He stepped at the verge, all his attention in crossing the line, but…  
  
  
  
"Why? Why?!" –the frantic whispers of the kid standing amazed at the border attracted the pilots attention.  
  
  
  
"Stop him!" –Heero cracked the last black eagle and then lifted his gun towards Duo, motionless in the spot.  
  
  
  
"Heero, wait!" –Quatre called- "He…can't go any further…he can't" –the blonde said in low voice.  
  
  
  
The four pilots observed how the kid searched along the line for any spot where he could get through, but he just couldn't give another step. It was an invisible wall keeping him inside the area.  
  
  
  
"But, but…why?!" –the kid cried out, becoming desperate- "Let me out! Let me out! I don't want to stay here any longer! I have to go find her! Lisa!"  
  
  
  
"What's happening?" –Wufei mused at the sight.  
  
  
  
"He can't get through because even though he is inside Duo's body, he still is the same kid" –Trowa explained hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"And it seems this is his soul's prison. He can't go out of the mirror house by himself. He tried to do it using a living been body, but it seems he could just make it to the edge" –Quatre stated, a slight sad tone in his voice.  
  
  
  
"I'll get out! I'll do it! I'll use all his strength if it's necessary!" –the kid suddenly said out loud, his face determinate as he whirled around, chestnut hair billowing in the wind.  
  
  
  
"You won't touch Duo again" –Heero ordered, his voice dangerous. But that made no effect in the soul's decision.  
  
  
  
"You can't stop me! You can't! He understands me! He knows! He is a lost child too!"- and as if it was just a mirage, the kid inside Duo's body vanished.  
  
  
  
"Inside the house"! –Trowa yelled, and they all sprinted towards the building once again.  
  
  
  
"Look for the circle!" –Wufei advised, as they all entered into the darkness of the place.  
  
  
  
"No! Lets stay together!" –Quatre called- "It could be a foolish move to separate if we are all heading to the same place! We can't run just like this! We need to stop for a second!"  
  
  
  
They all stopped in their tracks. The strategist was right. They would be in disadvantage if they started running like maniacs without a clue. Heero was about to talk, when a lightening ran through the entire house.  
  
  
  
"There's our clue" –Heero murmured as he and the others headed towards the light's source.  
  
  
  
"What did that kid mean when he said Duo understood him?" –Wufei wondered as they ran.  
  
  
  
"He said he was a lost child too" –Trowa responded wistfully- "That's why Duo came in here. Probably this kid could sense Duo's lonely past…"  
  
  
  
"And he dragged him towards the trap" –Heero concluded, his eyes searching the way.  
  
  
  
Following the lights, they soon reached the circle of tall mirrors. Duo was standing in front of the central mirror, murmuring something.  
  
  
  
"Sorry. I need your strength. You understand me, right? I have to go…" –the boy keep repeating that while he lifted his hands slowly, placing them over the glass' surface.  
  
  
  
"Maxwell!" –Wufei said, as they all got a clear look of the image inside that crystal.  
  
  
  
Duo was still trapped there, unconscious, floating like if he was a frozen doll.  
  
  
  
"Stay away from him" –Heero aimed his gun towards the boy, who turned around, noticing their presence.  
  
  
  
"You can't harm me" –Duo's double said solemnly.  
  
  
  
"Release him!" –Heero demanded without lowering his gun.  
  
  
  
"Never!" –the kid screamed.  
  
  
  
The others held their breaths at the answer. How could a child be so cruel? Heero narrowed his eyes and released the trigger secure. The gun started shooting.  
  
  
  
"No! No!" –the kid screamed, seeing his precious mirrors shattering into pieces at the bullets' impact.  
  
  
  
Wufei withdrew his gun and started firing the crystals too. Soon, Quatre and Trowa followed. The mirrors were almost infinite. They continued firing, more glass becoming little sparkles on the floor.  
  
  
  
"How dare you?! No!" –the kid exclaimed, his face twitching in pain and madness- "Don't destroy them! My prison is my life too! I have to live to look for her! Lisa!"  
  
  
  
The kid yelled frantically, as he placed one hand over the central mirror, right where Duo's hand where. With a similar blindly light as before, the mirror seemed to transform in water, letting Duo floated through it, but still suspended in the air, eyes closed. In few seconds, the kid's appearance returned to normal, his gray hair and hollow eyes.  
  
  
  
"Stop it!" –the now small kid demanded, lowering Duo to the ground close to his friends.  
  
  
  
The shoots stopped instantly and Heero stepped forward a little, holding the sleeping Duo in his arms. The American's skin was dangerously cold and pale, his breathing slow but steady. Heero kneeled, placing Duo over his lap.  
  
In a minute, the other three pilots were bent around them, concerned by 02's state.  
  
  
  
"His pulse is returning to normal" –Trowa said checking his wrist.  
  
  
  
"Quatre?" –Heero asked, his eyes serious but voicing his question to the emphatic blonde.  
  
  
  
"He's fine. He is Duo" –Quatre smiled just a bit, relief in his voice.  
  
  
  
Some meters ahead, the lost kid was also kneeling on the floor, his hands fingering the pieces of crystals resting there. The pilots rapidly remembered the danger and they turned to see him. 03, 04 and 05 stood up, only Heero remained on the floor, holding Duo.  
  
  
  
"My mirrors…" –the boy keep saying, his eyes locked in the shattered glasses- "My mirrors…my strength…."  
  
  
  
Even though everything that had occurred, Quatre couldn't help to feel pity for him. He seemed so weak and small now. The Arabian even had the impulse to get close, but Trowa's hand held him back just in time.  
  
  
  
"Give me my life back!" –the kid suddenly screamed, his hollow eyes sparkling as he lifted from the ground. And the delicate, dangerous crystals also floated in the air, controlled by a wild turmoil of energy. The sharp pieces seemed to fly right against the startled pilots, but they stopped abruptly.  
  
  
  
The kid was breathing heavily, his hands clenched in fists. He was too weak to even attack. The crystals fell to the floor once again and he dropped to his knees again, burying his face in his hands, as if crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
The pilots were taken aback by such reaction. They stood there, just observing how the trapped soul mourned in soft voice with his face hidden.  
  
  
  
"I'll relieve you of your pain" –Heero's voice sounded in the silence, as he lifted one of his hands, gun aiming to the central mirror behind the boy.  
  
  
  
The finger over the trigger tightened, but a cold hand was suddenly placed over Heero's hand, stopping him. They all turned their glances down.  
  
Duo had woken up and was holding Heero back from shooting.  
  
  
  
"No, Heero" –Duo whispered, his amethyst eyes bright in his pale face- "Please, no" –he begged again, his glance locked in the blue eyes of his friend.  
  
  
  
Heero reluctantly lowered his gun and helped Duo to sit up, his strong hands bringing a shivering Duo up. The American pilot then motioned the others to look towards the mirror.  
  
  
  
"He is a lost child. He's been trapped here so much time…He is so scared and lonely…" –Duo said sadly, as he and the others watched the images now playing in the crystal.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Review, please! I have woken up Duo now, but you gotta R&R, o.k? Final Chapter ahead! 


	5. Rende-vouz

Author's Notes: Yeah, here I am. Last chapter of this fic. By the way, thanks to Enuna and to Heather for your words. (Don't really understood the part about 'try to get the format right.' What does that mean?) Well, never mind. Thanks Li-chan and now I'm telling you who are you here. So, lets finish this story. Shin's voice from here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Mirror House"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five –Finale  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The scene of the kid, while still alive, turned clear, showing him as he ran across the park, carrying apples in his arms.  
  
  
  
'Lisa! Lisa!' –the boy smiled as he reached a little, abandon house and entered, walking towards what it seemed to be the bedroom. Resting on the bed was a girl, around the pilot's age. Her eyes were bright with fever and her skin pale, but she smiled sweetly as the kid stepped closer.  
  
  
  
'Zachary, where you've been? I was worried…'-the girl whispered.  
  
  
  
'I brought this for you! Look, apples!' –the kid smiled but as he touched the girl's forehead, his smile trembled. 'Your fever is worse'-he murmured.  
  
  
  
'But I feel just fine, my little brother.'-Lisa shrugged- 'I ate some fruit in the morning. You better eat those apples…'  
  
  
  
'Huh? Fruit? There was no fruit that I remember…' –the kid frowned.  
  
  
  
'Of course it was. Now, Zachary, you eat the apples. It's an order' –Lisa scowled sweetly.  
  
  
  
'But…'-the boy tried to protest.  
  
  
  
'No buts. Now, Zachary'  
  
  
  
'K, Li-chan'-the boy sighed defeated.  
  
  
  
The mirror shone, the scenes changing.  
  
  
  
'Where's that little thief?!'  
  
  
  
'He ran this way!'  
  
  
  
'Get him! Get him!'  
  
  
  
Three or four men, guns in hand, ran towards the mirror house, where two silhouettes had hidden just seconds before.  
  
  
  
'I'm so sorry, Lisa, I should have never took that money' –the little Zachary cried over and over- 'I wanted it for your medicine but then he came and saw me and I…'  
  
  
  
'Shh, Zach, it's o.k. It's o.k. We have to lose them' –the girl murmured while they kept going, walking inside the labyrinth of crystals.  
  
  
  
'Lisa, are you o.k.? Lisa?' –the boy called as his sister rested in one mirror, her breathing heavy and unsteady.  
  
  
  
'I'm fine…don't worry…'- the girl smiled at her scared brother.  
  
  
  
'They right over here!!!' –a voice some meters behind reached their ears and soon, the sound of footsteps floated in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
'They found us!' –the boy's eyes widened in fear. They both ran some more, but when they reached a solar formed by a circle of tall mirrors, Lisa stopped, sinking to her knees.  
  
  
  
'Listen, Zach. You gotta be brave. I want you to go on and wait for me in the other street, o.k? It's dangerous but I know you can do it…'  
  
  
  
'No! You're lying! Don't lie, Lisa! If I leave you here, you're not gonna escape. I'll never leave you here! –the little boy cried, hugging his sister.  
  
  
  
'You have to, Zach. You must. It's an order, Zachary!' –the girl pleaded instead of ordering, her eyes moist with tears. The footsteps came closer- 'Hurry! Run!'  
  
  
  
'I found them!!' –a man exclaimed, his face showing his anger- 'Come here, little brat! You're gonna pay what you robbed…'  
  
  
  
'I'll go! I'll go with you, mister. Just…just leave my sister alone. She is sick. please…' -the boy begged, walking towards the men in front of them.  
  
  
  
'Pretty girl' –one of them mused, seeing the girl sitting against the mirrors- 'She can be useful too…'  
  
  
  
'No! She is sick. Leave her alone!' –the boy's face twitched in anguish and stood in front of her, his arms outstretched as he was a shield.  
  
  
  
'Get of our way, rat!' –the men protested, their guns lifting towards the kid's body. -'Move now!'  
  
  
  
'Never!'-Zachary replied. Behind him, Lisa stood trembling, in an attempt to move her brother from the danger.  
  
  
  
'You asked for it, little rat! –one man spat in anger, his gun firing twice.  
  
  
  
'Zach, no!' –the girl threw herself against the little kid, shoving him to the side.  
  
  
  
The men stayed startled at the girl's sacrifice. She was now motionless on the floor, a red line slowly making its way. The boy started to scream in agony, tears covering his face.  
  
  
  
'Idiot! Look what you've done!-another man came out of the stupor.  
  
  
  
'Kill them both and lets get out of here! –the third one replied.  
  
  
  
The guns fired again, the mirrors shattering into sharp little crystals, ripping into the boy's skin, who was now bent over his sister.  
  
'Li-chan…Li-chan…'- the boy called among sobs. He seemed oblivious to the countless, mortal wounds he was receiving from the falling pieces of glasses.  
  
  
  
'Zachary…'-the weak answer seemed to be the last words of the girl- 'It's o.k. Zachary, don't worry. You gotta be brave, remember?'  
  
  
  
'But, you're leaving, Lisa…' –the boy continued to cry.  
  
  
  
'Don't worry, Zach. I'll be waiting for you. You just have to look for me…look for me, Zach…'- and the light in the girl's eyes finally disappeared.  
  
  
  
'Li-chan!!!' –the kid's scream echoed in the air, as the image of the mirrors seemed to surround him, darkness taking over the place.  
  
  
  
The central mirror turned dull, as the last scenes of the kid's life was over. The pilots stayed there, silent. A feeling of sorrow filling the air while the soul continued to mourn on the floor, crying his sister's name over and over.  
  
  
  
Duo stood up, freeing himself gently from Heero's arms. He walked slowly towards the boy and kneeled beside him. He reached his hand, putting it over the boy's shoulder. But as he did so, Duo winced in pain. His hand was being ripped by some invisible crystal around the boy; cutting the skin, the blood starting to drip.  
  
  
  
"Duo…" –Quatre called, his face as amazed as the other's by the reaction of the contact with the soul. However, Duo didn't back off.  
  
  
  
"Zachary" –Duo called, putting the other hand over the other shoulder, now both hands bleeding.  
  
  
  
"I have to find her…please…help me find her…" –the boy lifted his face, his hollow eyes wet with tears.  
  
  
  
"I want to help you find her" –Duo smiled slightly, squeezing affectionately the boy's shoulders. The wounds started to grow longer, reaching his arms, making deep gashes.  
  
  
  
"You're gonna help me?" –the boy repeated earnestly- "I've been here, in this lonely and dark prison. I have to go out and look for her. Help me" -the soul begged, lifting his hands, grasping Duo's arms.  
  
  
  
But as the kid did so, the gashes grew longer in the American's arms. Zachary gasped at the wounds, and jerked himself away from the pilot, understanding he was the one causing them.  
  
  
  
"You can't help me. I'll just hurt you even more…" –Zach replied, his face lowered again- " I saw your past in the mirrors and I thought you would understand me. You're a lost child and you've lost your beloved ones too. So I thought you could help me…but I was wrong. I was wrong trying to take you instead of me. Sorry…" -the boy murmured.  
  
  
  
"No, Zachary, don't give up. I can help you. We can help you, but most important, the one who can help you the most is yourself…" –Duo smiled, not backing off from the kid.  
  
  
  
"You have the answer and the choice. The real prison is inside of yourself" –Quatre suddenly said, he also stepping forward.  
  
  
  
The other three pilots followed.  
  
  
  
"The mirror house is inside of you, little one" –Trowa said, his face now calm.  
  
  
  
"In order to get out of it, you must realize you have been holding to a part of the life is not for you anymore. Now you belong to a purest life, where your sister if waiting for you…" –Wufei was surprised to hear that from him. But, deep inside, he knew it because that was the place where Meiran was waiting for him.  
  
  
  
"For you to be free, you have to free your grasp from this house and your interior prison. Only then, you'll be able to look for her. Just as Duo says, you're the one who can help the most…" –Heero looked from the kid to Duo, a wistful glance in his blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"And I can go where she is? But…how? How do I free myself?" –the boy tried to get up and Duo held him firmly.  
  
  
  
"Take the best of the past, not only the sad things. And you'll find out that the place where you have to seek in, is your own heart. There's where she is. Right here" –Duo touched the kid's chest as he cried again, leaning on 02's hold.  
  
  
  
"Please. Li-chan. I'm ready to leave with you now…" –he murmured.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden a charming light shone from the central mirror, illuminating the circle and the surroundings. The pilots looked mesmerized as the figure of a person seemed to come to life through the surface.  
  
There was a light breeze as a girl appeared, floating in the air, surrounded by that unreal light.  
  
  
  
"Zach…" -a soft voice called as the angel flew towards the kid, now his hollow eyes wide in surprise.  
  
  
  
"Li-chan?" –the boy asked hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Zach, I'm so glad to see you again. I've been waiting…" –the girl smiled sweetly as the kid's soul walked towards her.  
  
  
  
"It's you!" –Zachary smiled, his eyes turning a honey brown color, his normal color, and his hair changing from gray to dark brown as he hugged his sister.  
  
  
  
"We're going home now, Zachary" -The girl's soul took in her arms the crying boy, lifting him from the ground.  
  
And right before the pilots' eyes, she looked directly at them, a grateful smile in her lips.  
  
"Thanks for helping my brother." –and then, she floated towards Duo, who was the some distance apart from the others. He stayed still, his amethyst eyes surprised as the angel girl leaned over him, placing a light kiss in his cheek.  
  
  
  
"Thank you" –she murmured, and she backed towards the mirror again, trespassing it like water. The light turned smaller, and some seconds before, the mirror cracked from top to the end.  
  
  
  
The minutes passed slowly, and finally the others came to join Duo.  
  
  
  
"It's over" –Wufei said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad it all came for good" –Quatre sighed and Trowa nodded.  
  
  
  
"Are you o.k.?" –Heero asked, seeing the wounds in Duo's arms.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. It's all vanishing now" -Duo smiled and, precisely, the wounds started to fade away, as so did the mirrors and the statues. Soon, the five boys were left inside a completely void house.  
  
  
  
"We better go home now" –Quatre called and they all started to walk.  
  
  
  
"Did you know about his intentions?" –Wufei suddenly asked, addressing Duo.  
  
  
  
"I will quote Quatre by saying: 'I could feel it" –the boy clad in black answered with a brief smile.  
  
  
  
Quatre turned to see him, and he stepped closer, a slender hand over the American's upper arm.  
  
  
  
"You'll find your beloved ones too, Duo. One day. I'm sure" –he murmured softly.  
  
  
  
"I know that, Cat… I know that. But, for the time being, I am grateful to have you guys…" –Duo said, his voice sincere as he looked each one of them, his eyes smiling for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There you go. Is it me, or does it sound like it's a movie of 'Casper' type? Well, what's done it's done. Kind of sap, but I like the happy ending. Hope Li-chan forgives me because her character is, well…not alive, to say it so. Hope you forgive me because I let you kiss him! So, this is my 4th fic. Should I continue writing? I'm not going to write a 'mystery fic' now. I'll better go back to write drama-secret-angst- things. Yeah, you can come and read the next story:  
  
"The other side of the gentle soldier" 


End file.
